Chance Encounter
by lemonlimetime
Summary: Friendship, a relationship always in question. Love, an emotion always leaving you in doubt. Follow the tale of such things in Spira, where everything is possible. Apparently, Tidus was not stranded there alone. -Normal Pairings and OC Pairings-
1. Prologue

_Friendship, a relationship always in question. Love, an emotion always leaving you in doubt. Follow the tale of such things in Spira, where everything is possible. Like how a drunkard from Zanarkand, a fallen monk held in disgrace for refusing the hand of a priest's daughter in marriage, and a summoner with a heathen Al Bhed wife brought 10 years worth of Calm for the people to rejoice in. Now, the story shall be woven further into a full rug of intrinsic and detailed design._

_First a championship match, now a chance to create the future._

_  


* * *

_**Chance Encounter**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

_This is my story._

_And it's quite different from what you thought you knew._

.

.

.

The troop was truly silent for the first time in their journey. Thoughts laid deep within their minds and emotions engraved within their hearts were not uttered nor shown. Silence. The pyreflies danced freely around their surroundings, as if prompting them to speak. But then, he rose and looked at the prosperous city now in ruins. Plain rubble. Nothing more, nothing less. It was nothing like the metropolis that he lived in. All the luxury. Gone like it was never there.

But it never was.

Now, he just looks down at the rubble, reminiscing of what he knew that has been there, of what he _thought_ that has been there. Though, _that_ never was. _He_ never was. Everything never was clear to him. Uncertainty enveloped the entirety of his existence now.

The concerned girl followed him to the rocks he was standing on. The wind blew her black hair to its direction. More pyreflies scatter around them both. She comforts him and he acknowledges her efforts. The firm relationship they have had has gotten them through the years so far. And now is another situation they have to face together yet again.

But he knew of one thing. He had to stop it. No matter what it takes, he had to stop it. He was not alone. He was with her. He was with them. They will stop it. And someday it will end. It definitely will.

Then again, what will become of their future?


	2. Chapter I: I'll Best Be on My Way

**

* * *

Chance Encounter**

**Chapter I: I'll Best Be on My Way**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dude, come on! Hurry up, will you?"

The blonde kept pacing around the living room of his dainty residence, dribbling his blitzball in impatience. After all, it was the championship match today and he has to be there. He _needs_ to be there. All those weeks of practice will finally be put to use. They have already gone this far. It is any blitzball player's dream to reach even just the quarter finals. So this day is definitely important.

"Well, pardon me, star player. A girl takes her time."

From the bedroom appears a young girl his age, tying her long black hair into a pony tail. Both hands on her waist, she approaches the star player and proclaims that she is ready to go. The blonde heaves a sigh of relief. Finally. They both exit his floating abode and they are greeted by his fans. They ask for autographs and such and the two forget for a while that they were in a hurry.

"Two, three… Teach us how to blitz!"

"Uh… I uh…" The blonde stammered as he scratched the back of his head. His female companion merely snickered at the side. "Well, Tidus, we can go get your schedule," the girl said as she giggled. The children looked so eager to learn how to play. What more if they learn from the star player of the Zanarkand Abes himself? This all the more made it hard for Tidus to decline.

"You can't tonight."

They all turn to a child of the same height of the other three. But he had this enigmatic aura about him that would make you agree without question. "Well then, maybe tomorrow?" And with that, the kids approve and gave him the sign of victory, wishing him luck for the championship. After that, the mysterious child disappeared from the crowd of fans in front of his house. Brushing off the weird moment, the star player bids his fans farewell and drags his friend with him.

"What do you think did he mean?" Tidus turned to his friend as they were walking to the city stadium. "You shouldn't think about it that much, you know," replied the girl, "You'll just ruin your concentration."

"Kaseidei, you're too focused. It's not even your game."

Tidus laughed, his friend did but a giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned, that's all. But that kid… He seriously gives me the creeps." Tidus pats her head, "And you're telling me not to think about it too much."

"Yeah… let's just get to the stadium."

After a bit more walking, they reached the stadium, then the Abes' locker room. Apparently, not all the team members are guys, so Kaseidei was free to come and go as she pleases. Another thing is, she used to play with them. But she already quit a year back after a specific tragedy befell her. The said tragedy was known throughout the city via the news channel, the front row seat given to her good friend. And this traumatized her to the point that she has lost her will to live. And ever since then, it was never mentioned again, courtesy of Tidus. He had always feared for his friend's safety. She became suicidal once. And he does not want that to happen again.

She stares at her old locker, reminiscing.

"You know nobody would take your locker," a fellow Abe said, smiling. "Thank you, guys," the girl replied, "I can't believe you people are really turning my locker into some sort of relic." They all laughed. It was a hearty one. And everyone got to share it. Optimism was essential to the team before the game. Again, courtesy of Tidus. You can never really get the boy down. He will always smile and laugh and show his innocent teeth. It would either be sense of humor or sheer stupidity that they laugh. He was the cause of all sorts of happiness. Sometimes, trouble. This was truly natural. But to Kaseidei, it was also a way of hiding his own sadness.

The team then leaves after their moment of silence has been offered to give them a good game. Speeches on positivity and strength and teamwork were traditional. Victory would always be at hand after, even at the direst of situations. The two are left in the room.

"Good luck, star player. Keep your mind in the game, okay? Try ignoring the ladies this time." The girl let out a chuckle as her friend scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I just give a bit of my game time to my fans, you know. Not that I stare or anything." The blonde laughs. "Really, now."

A kiss. On the forehead. A sign of asking her to take care of herself when he is away. "I want you on the front row, get it?" So he could watch over her from time to time. A vow he had made to a good friend after that specific tragedy. She was but a fragile flower that has survived in a field of weeds. He needs to be the water sprinkler every now and then. Or the garden scissors. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I mean, come on, I could beat you up easily."

"As if!"

The two laugh again. "Get going, star player. You might miss the whole match!" The blonde smiled and nodded in agreement. "Front row, okay?" He tells her again to be careful and he rushes to the arena. The girl then went on her way to the bleachers. Good thing that it was a night match, too. She does not like it as much when it is hot and scorching while the people are cheering. The heat would simply make you pass out.

The announcer went on to declare the start of the game and stated the teams and the names of the players. Noisy. The people shout and scream and whistle. Whistling. Screaming. Fangirling. More like screeching. This irritated her a bit, good thing the front row people gave little reaction so she could enjoy the game better.

The referee's whistle blows. The ball is thrown. The game starts.

More whistling. More screaming. More screeching.

But she could not help herself either. She cheers for her best friend. The game heats up and a lot of fouls were called for both teams. She had always told Tidus about this, that he should get some muscle. He never really got them though. But he got everything else. Just not the muscle.

More fouls. More injuries. They score. They block. They guard. A few more rounds of this routine. Then the ball is thrown out of the sphere arena. Tidus follows it. The crowd stares in awe. Worry encapsulates her. Could it be the Jecht shot? _The_ Jecht shot?

Nobody has ever done that successfully before. Except Jecht.

It was the prime of his career. Attempting it and succeeding would be something. It would certainly be something. The son being the legacy of his missing father. The great Jecht, now merely a legend. Surpassing him would deal a great change in his career. Fame and fortune. Doubled.

But it was just an attempt.

And before he could even kick the damn thing, he saw it coming. The end of his career. The end of his fame. The end of Zanarkand. It was attacking the city. Sin. And before he knew it, everything was disintegrating around him. The spherical water arena started to succumb to gravity and the stadium was literally falling apart. The audience started to run rampant in the bleachers, panicking like their lives depended on it. Pushing. Stampede. And a certain voice reached his ears. "Tidus!"

Upon hearing, he immediately grabbed on to the nearest ledge his hand could find and tried to climb up. Unfortunately, failure was one of the things you cannot avoid in certain situations.

"Oh, my head…" the blonde complained. He stood up unsteadily and held the back of his head, massaging it as if it would heal right after. He looked around for a while. All the people were running out of the stadium. His teammates probably made it out safely, as well. Wondering how he survived the fall, he stuttered out of the now destroyed stadium, still holding the back of his head. "You're here," an enigmatic, familiar voice told him. He looked up in surprise.

"Auron!"

"Tell me, what the heck is going on?!" the blonde complained once again. The shady old man just went his way. Tidus had no choice but to follow. He felt he had to follow. There was something BIG going on, and Auron probably knows of the details. But he had a gut feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Tidus? Tidus, where are you?" The girl shouted from the stadium. Cough. Cough. No sign of him. "Tidus?" She sighed. Her hopes were that he got out alive and well. She went on outside, shocked, devastated by the site before her deep ebony eyes. The streets were full of trash, rubble, and remains of the buildings toppled over by the great creature hovering over their city. Ruins. The city will be in ruins soon if that thing will not go away. Or die, probably. But, even she knew it was impossible. It was such a big creature compared to all the ant-sized people of the metropolis.

"What is that thing?" The girl thought to herself. No one has seen anything like it before. Maybe in a children's book of monsters or simply by imagination from reading all those fantasy novels, but it never was as true and tangible as this. The city was being destroyed. What could she do? What the hell could she possibly do?

Staring at it did nothing. She had to act quickly. Quickly, now. She ran past all the trash, all the rubble, all the remains of the toppled buildings and similar structures. Jump over the gaps, evade the falling debris, ignore the little chasing monsters. Monsters? What? One. Two. Five of them. They surrounded her, but no fear could be seen in her deep ebony eyes. A bit of a glare then a bit of emotion. Attack. Sword across the neck, sword across the wing, sword through the chest. Her sword just suddenly appeared as if by summon of her will. Her strong will. Her will shall be quite essential in the future, it shall be noted.

After a few runs on the monster slashing, she stumbled upon two familiar figures fighting off the same creatures. "Auron! Tidus!" She ran past the other things and switched to aiding them. "Kaseidei?" Tidus replied with a bit of shock. "Since when did you know how to use a sword?!"

"I taught her. While you were away, of course." Auron replied calmly, as he was killing a bit more of those things. Tidus stopped for a moment and stared in annoyance. "How come you never taught me?!"

"I knew you had it in you, like he did."

"Pfft…" Tidus cut off the conversation with a bit more slashing. A bit more cutting. "There are too many of them." Auron looked around for a while, to find an escape route. "That!" he pointed to a gas tank of sorts, "Attack that!" The two followed, and after a while it fell down the highway and exploded, making the building beside them fall down.

"Run!"

They barely crossed the temporary platform they had created. The blonde landed on all fours, the girl barely trying to stand. The old man stood calmly as he does always. "Are you sure?" he asked no one in particular. But, they were beneath Sin. Then he held the blonde by the hood of his shirt. Tidus struggles. "What are you doing?!"

"It starts here."

"Auron, stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Kaseidei tries to make him let go, but he simply pushes her away. "Kaseidei!"

"Your story starts here."

And they all disappear into a bright light, leaving Zanarkand to the destruction it was destined to have.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys!~ Hope you like this chapter. Pardon if it's too long for your liking. Oh, and if you would like to see my OC, Kaseidei, I shall plug in this link. I just drew this a few days ago haha. Enjoy!~

http : // kaseidei. deviantart. com/art/Kaseidei-138170584


	3. Chapter II: I Beg Your Pardon?

Kitteh: Yo, guys! Bet you never thought the author could find some time to drop by, do ya?

Tidus: Oh, just get on with the chapter! I have things to settle with right now.

Kaseidei: Yeah! Like trying to beat me at blitz! XD

Tidus: I am so better than you!

Kaseidei: Are not! :P

Tidus: Am too!

Auron: Stop arguing kids, daddy's made dinner! And it's not chili this time! 8D

Kitteh: Oooookay... Why is Auron so… un-Auron? D8 Anyway, read on. I shall see if Auron's cooking lessons actually worked. XD

* * *

**Chance Encounter**

**Chapter II: I Beg Your Pardon?**

**

* * *

  
**

People from all around the place are crowding the docks. It was finally time for our favorite sport to hit the spotlight. In commemoration of Maester Mika's fiftieth year as a maester of Yevon, it is time for this year's blitzball tournament.

Doesn't that sound familiar?

"What's our goal?" "Victory! Victory! Victory!" The shouting and chanting from nearby made people turn their attention to the overly energetic blonde perched on the just now-unloaded cargo of S.S. Winno. The newly accepted member of the Besaid Aurochs smiled his optimistic smile and warned the Luca Goers to be wary of "their" match when the time comes.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long. Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" The blonde shouted as he held the megaphone firmly in his gloved hands.

Both teams then left the docks and moved on to planning their strategy for the upcoming matches while a certain captain dragged a certain youth off the said cargo. Some of the crew proceeded to drop anchor but they saw a floating body near the docks. Worried that the person might be from their boat, they took it upon themselves to swim and rescue it. Back on the docks, they argued on what to do.

"Oh, it's a she. Let me perform CPR or something!"

"Stop it, you Casanova! I bet you don't even know what you're talking about," retorted a crew member. "Let's have her taken to that mage's place. I'm sure she'll get her better in no time." "Yeah, yeah. You're always the gentleman." And with that, they took her to the mage's place.

Technically, one could call Luca the center of Spira's entertainment department. The blitzball stadium and the sphere theater are located here, along with a lot other commercial establishments. And, being the heart of everything that can be labeled as fun, Luca is where the most prominent of people with the expertise of such often take residence. And the mage's friend was one of them.

"Will she be okay, ma'am?" the concerned members of the crew asked. The black haired girl slept soundly in the guest room of the spacious house. "Yes, she will be fine. You may take her home when she wakes up." The two men looked at each other, seeking answers from each other's face. "What is the matter?" "But, ma'am, we just found her in the waters near dock two." "I see. Well then, it shall be my pleasure to have her stay here. Thank you for bringing her in." The mage smiles gently at them and gives them a few potions to help them on their future travels at sea. After they had left, she looked once again at the girl she had put under her responsibility. She thought of what to ask her when she wakes up. Judging from her choice of clothing, she seems foreign to Luca. And to Spira, for that matter. It was quite hard to guess what she was and what she does. She then tried to organize her thoughts. And as she tinkered with her curly raven locks, her famous friend enters the room.

"Are they gone? And why did they leave the patient here?" The brunette asked, fixing the clips on her hair. "Yes, the coast is clear. Sorry for not making your house fan-proof," the mage laughed a bit. "It's your fault you're famous." The brunette could not help but laugh at the statement. She puts both her hands on her waist. "Okay, so it is. But why did those sailors leave their friend here?" "Ah, well according to them, they just found this person in the waters near the docks. I think it was dock two."

"Dock two? I was watching the announcements on the screen, and dock two had the boat with the Luca Goers and the Besaid Aurochs."

The mage stared again at her patient, once again noting her peculiar clothing. "She must be a blitzball player! But… none of them had a uniform like this." Her friend thought again, and looked at the screen. Any rich person would own one. They saw a young man with golden hair walking beside the captain of the Aurochs. "But their clothes look similar," she points to the blonde on the screen. "Oh, that's true." The screen then switched to showing the current match.

"Is that… blitzball?"

The two friends turn to the bed where the patient was sitting now. She yawned and stretched her arms as her stomach grumbled. "Oh… hahaha… I'm sorry." She smiled, putting her black strands behind her right ear. "Um, where am I?"

"You're in my house here in Luca," the brunette replied. "Eh? I don't even know who you guys are! How did I get here?! Where the hell is Luca?!" The two seemed quite shocked at her reactions. She does not even know where Luca is.

"You don't KNOW me?!" The brunette was outraged. "How could you not know the most famous, most popular and ever so beautiful songstress in all of Spira?!" The mage tried to calm down her friend. She gets so pissed when people pretend to not know her. But in this case, the patient was totally clueless.

"Calm down, Becky! She came in here unconscious, we don't know what happened to her." The ever so beautiful songstress simply pouted and sat across the bed. Her friend then turns her attention to her confused and confusing patient. "Where are you from? And how did you get to Luca?"

She then told them all she could about Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps, the city she was from, the city that was destroyed by a giant monster thing right before her very eyes. The two just stare in awe. "Well, the only things I could believe that came from your mouth are blitzball and Zanarkand being destroyed by Sin," the songstress states bluntly. "What do you mean?"

"Your Zanarkand… was destroyed a thousand years ago."

"WHAT? T-that's impossible! I saw that monster thing destroy Zanarkand! And my friend saw it, too!" the Zanarkand girl retorted, defending her stand. "Wait, you got close to Sin?" the mage asked. "Sin? You mean the giant monster thing? Yeah, I got pretty close to it and–" "Then you got infected by the toxin, so your memories are all fuzzed up." The mage turned to her songstress friend as if making her try and acknowledge the girl's situation. The brunette simply nodded.

"Toxin, huh?" The girl's mood suddenly went down. Everything was still new to her, but she decided to play along their little pretend-it-never-happened game. It was a great way to get information as well. The toxin thing would also be a good excuse of not knowing anything, too. "Don't feel so down. At least you're alive, right? And a good thing you're in Luca, too. Your friend plays blitzball, am I correct?" The Zanarkand girl nodded. "The stadium is located here in Luca, you might see him here. Or probably you would find other people you know. But you should rest for now."

"No, it's okay. I'll watch the next match."

"By the way, my name is Torry. I am the resident mage here in Luca. I healed you after some sailors took you here from sea. And that's my friend, Becky. She's a famous songstress around here. She does concerts and stuff. Your name?"

"Kaseidei. Thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciate it."

The mage said it was an hour until the next match, so the two made her rest and left the room. "What if she doesn't find her friend here?" The brunette asked. "Becky, remember when we used to always plan an adventure? We could go with her and travel Spira!" The brunette could not help but agree with the idea. "She might think we're just using her, you know." "She can't look for her friend alone."

"Noted!"

After minutes of drawing paths over maps of Spira, they have finally decided on a final draft to use for their travels. Moments before the finals, the mage woke up her patient and told her the match was starting. As they walked to the stadium with the songstress' body guards, she thought to herself, _"A championship, huh? Sounds like déjà vu to me…"_ To the Zanarkand girl, it was seriously like déjà vu.

She was sitting in the front row again.

The commentators announced the teams and the players' names. The game started immediately after. Much to her shock, she saw a familiar uniform in the pool. And, force of habit, she stood up and whistled. The blonde heard her and turned to the audience, looking for the source of the whistle. She whistled again, but this time, the mage pulled her down to sit. "What are you doing?!" the Zanarkand girl simply laughed and cheered the Aurochs. He actually did the _Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III_. "Let her be, Torry. She's enjoying herself."

On the last half, the blonde was replaced by a more muscular figure with the most outrageous orange hair she had ever seen. _"Probably that Wakka guy the crowd has been cheering. He better give a good show!"_ She thought to herself as she cheered on with the crowd. He took Tidus' place after all. Half-time was ending and the game was seriously heating up. Pass. Pass. It gets through. He avoids the blocker. Only seconds until game time. The muscular bronze figure kicks the ball. He shoots, he scores!

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win folks! This is one for the record books!"

She could not help but shout with the crowd. The blonde was in the team after all, at least she thought he was. And the opposing team seemed so arrogant. After a while, a bunch of golden locks appeared, swimming to the bronze figure floating in the pool. He gives him a thumbs-up. But suddenly, some fish-like creatures swooped in and started attacking the two. Other fiends started appearing as well. The people in the audience panicked like their lives depended on it.

Déjà vu.

The body guards took the songstress and the mage to the safest route. They encouraged her to go with them but she refused. She ran away, looking for no one in particular. But when a fiend got in her way, she had her sword summoned and slashed it into pyreflies. After a few more rounds of fiend fighting, a huge one appears before her. She glares at it. But before she could do anything, a warrior in red ran past her and pierced his sword through the fiend. In one hit, it was gone.

"Auron?"

"So, you still recognize me. Your training has done you well." The girl nods and smirks. "Thanks, old man. But I already had keen eyes before training. And I can't help but keep on wondering why you didn't train blondie." He laughs as he fights more of the petty fiends around them. She follows suit. "Sir Auron!" A voice shouted from behind. The Zanarkand girl turned to see the bronze figure before her, apparently taller. "Auron!" She sees the blonde shouting. He stares at her. It took him a while before he realized that the girl looking at him was his best friend. "Kaseidei?!" "Tidu–" But before the girl could finish, the blonde hugged her with all he had. "I was so damn worried!"

"Oi, oi, oi. Get a room, ya?" The bronze figure eyed the couple. The girl pushed her friend away. "Man, I couldn't breathe back there! Calm down, will you?!" The girl laughs. The blonde looked a bit serious. It was a promise after all. To take care of her, to not let anything happen to her, even though he knows she can take care of herself. But when she could not, who will be there to protect her and fend off the enemy? "Where were you?"

"I came to just an hour ago, I think. Somewhere here in Luca."

"Enough chitchat kids. Let's get this over with." They all nod and attack at will. But for some reason Kaseidei felt the need to stop for a while, and turns to the balcony where the maesters of Yevon were seated. A certain half-Guado noticed her glance and returns it. He smiles at her but she looks away, a bit shy. _He must have been a person with a high place in society_, she thought. Glancing even for just a bit gave her chills up and down. There was something with that man that she could not really put her finger on. There was something familiar about him that she felt she knew from a while back.

An anchor suddenly pierces through the sky and dives into the floor of the stadium. Another big creature rises from the depths of oblivion. Anima, an aeon embodying a mother's sacrifice for her son, emerges from the temporary abyss. And with every attack, she kills off every last one of the fiends. People could not help but stare in awe of the young maester. Seymour smiles with contentment, and once again glances at the girl.

"Interesting… Very interesting…"

Tidus notices how awe-struck the girl was. He then turns to where she was looking at and saw a smiling half-Guado eyeing his friend. The blonde felt something about his look that made him a bit pissed off. _How come he reminds me of him in some way?_

After the little incident with stadium fiends and a bit of staring at the balcony, Wakka has sworn full-time guardianship over Yuna by the stairway leading to Mi'ihen.

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!" A certain young blonde stomped around and kicked some of the cargo by the docks. The girl had been trying so hard to calm him down, even though the situation does not really call for calming down. But the old man keeps his poise.

"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

"What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision... But I don't have a choice, do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyways! I have to go with you! I have to!"

The girl could only do so much. That much information in one day is certainly overwhelming enough to get you mad. She tried to understand but she had her limits, too. In time she was bound to know and understand the things involving this world. For now, to follow Auron until we get answers was the only way to survive.

_But we wouldn't be able to go home anymore._

"Apparently, Sir Auron knows him. And you mentioned there was this girl, as well. You were right, he did find someone he knew." Yuna looked a bit saddened at the mention of the girl. But her thoughts went back to Zanarkand. "You think he'll find a way to Zanarkand? With the girl?" Her guardians noticed the last part of her question but brushed it off as they saw Auron approach them. "Whoa!" Wakka uttered in shock. Auron was there, offering his services to Yuna. Personally. This was too good to be true. "But, why?"

"I promised Braska."

He pushes Tidus forward. "And he comes along, too. This one I promised Jecht." The blonde scratches his head again in embarrassment. They smile at the thought. The past generation has entrusted them with each of their legacies: Yuna being Braska's daughter and Tidus being Jecht's son.

After a little laugh with Yuna, the blonde went back with her to the others with their stomachs aching a bit. "That was scary, ya? We were worried you guys might have gone crazy!" Wakka joked, the others just laughed. "Well, now we will be heading for the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!"

They liked the thought, even though it was somewhat impossible for certain people. Or Ronsos. "Oh, wait a minute!" Lulu stopped in her tracks and turned to Tidus, who was apparently followed by a certain girl from Zanarkand. "What of her?" They all looked at the girl.

"My daughter will come with me." The old man said plainly. They all dropped their jaws at him. Even Tidus. Even Kaseidei. "Sir Auron, you have a daughter?!" They all knew that he had refused the hand of a priest's daughter in marriage ten years ago, but having a daughter was really… wow. "I reared them both up after Braska's pilgrimage. They were like my own. Do not worry, Yuna. She shall be my responsibility."

Truly the legacy of the past generation.

Yuna, curious as she were, started interviewing the Zanarkand girl. "So, you're from Zanarkand, too?" the girl nodded and smiled. She liked her. _She's nice_. "I grew up with blondie here. And apparently, I beat him in most anything!" They laugh. Yuna would like to agree on that. "Hey! I heard that!" The others start laughing, too. Wakka notices her clothes. "Your clothes are similar, ya? You blitz, too?"

"Apparently, I beat him at blitz, too!" the girl let out an evil laugh of sorts. The red head threw her a ball as if to test her ability. "Oh come on, you haven't played in ages! What could you possibl–" But before the blonde could even finish, she had kicked the ball a few inches deep into some rock. "Who said I'm rusting?!" She let out her evil laugh again. Yuna clapped her hands. She so totally agrees now. "Where were you when we needed a team member, brudda?!" The red head laughs. "I wonder how we get the ball out of there. Any ideas, ya?" Tidus deflated the ball and got it out in no time. They then started walking, introducing themselves to the girl.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you taking our patient?!"

The troop turns to a duo, panting after running such a distance. "Oh, Torry! Becky! I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye…" "What do you mean 'goodbye'? We're coming along!" They all look at each other, puzzled. "But there are too many people now. I can't have these much guardians…" Yuna looked sad. She did not want to leave anyone, but they will be seriously many.

"Oh just pretend you don't know we're here!~" the songstress said. "Wait a minute… Becky?" Wakka smiled as the songstress acknowledged his words. "That's right! The ever so beautiful songstress in all of Spira has come here to journey with you!~"

"Ahem. With her friend, of course." Torry smiled as she peeked from the side. "Torry? My, you guys have grown!" Lulu suddenly said.

"So you guys know each other? Well, that saves introductions." Tidus laughs. "We're all childhood friends, ya? They transferred to Luca when little miss songstress here decided to pursue her career. Do you really have to come, though?"

"Nothing will stop me!~" Becky shouted. But she was elbowed by Torry, "I mean, uh, stop 'us'!"

"Do as you wish." Auron said, just walking ahead. They all followed suit.

After much walking, fiend fighting, and a bit of showing off, they finally reach a resting place. It was an Al Bhed shop, which made it hard for Wakka to go in. He eventually did, anyway. Walking the length of Mi'ihen Highroad while having to fight fiends and confront fans was very tiring after all.

"Hey, blondie!" a certain black haired girl whispered. The star player glanced and mouthed a '_what' _at her. "Do you like her?" "Her who?" "You know, Yuna!" "Shh!!!" the blonde covered her overly loquacious mouth with both his gloved hands. The others look at them in suspicion. "Ehehe… uh… it's nothing!"

"It appears we have a problem. There are only four rooms left." Auron said, after talking to the person in charge. "People have to share."

The girl suddenly got his hands off her, "Dude! You can share wi––– mmph!!" But to no avail. Questioning eyes once again look at them. "Oh, we'll share, okay? Uh, bye guys!" and with that, the two disappeared into the cabins inside the inn.

Auron then proceeded to give instructions. Yuna then ended up with Lulu and Kimahri, Auron with Wakka, and Becky with Torry.

"Those two are probably the weirdest people that I have ever seen," Torry said as she prepared to sleep.

"I would have to agree on that, haha," the songstress laughed. Indeed very interesting.

* * *

Kitteh: Hooray, new OCs!~ Since I am a lazy ass and the typhoon left me, my family, and my house quite devastated, I shall upload art of them some other time! But I swear, they're done already. XD

Kaseidei: It was actually NOT CHILI and was actually GOOD! =D

Tidus: Yay for cooking lessons! You should take 'em too Sei! Hahaha XD

Auron: That is quite true.

Kitteh: I thought her cooking tasted good? o:

Tidus: Yay for lying! =D

Auron: Apparently, Tidus is good at that.

Tidus: XD

Kaseidei: MY COOKING IS ABSOLUTE!!!

Tidus: Absolute trash! 8D

Kaseidei: Why you!!! *chases Tidus with a spiky blitzball*

Tidus: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!?! Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! *runs away*

Auron: Apparently, Tidus is good at pissing her off, too. Back in Zanarkand, for ten whole years… They've always been like that… =___=

Kitteh: Poor Auron. XD I am not quite sure if I should feel pity for Tidus, though. Oh well, gotta get going!~ You guys enjoy doing your stuff!~ R&R okay?~ XD


End file.
